guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Adel bin Ibrahim Hkiml
| place_of_birth = Bin Aroes, Tunisia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 168 | group = | alias = Adel Bin Ahmed Ibrahim Hkimi Muhammad Ibn Arfhan Shahin Adel al Hakeem | charge = | penalty = | status = still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adel Bin Ahmed Bin Ibrahim Hkiml is a citizen of Tunisia currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on March 27, 1965. in Bin Aroes, Tunisia and the Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 168. As of January, 2011, Adel Bin Ahmed Bin Ibrahim Hkiml has been held at Guantánamo for eight years eleven months without ever been charged. Combatant Status Review Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Adel Bin Ahmed Ibrahim Hkimi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 6 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=g 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Muhammed Ibn Arfan Shaheen's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 26 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 * Italy’s Forgotten Residents in Guantánamo Andy Worthington, June 23, 2010 * Adel Hakeemy Reprieve Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Tunisian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1965 births